You Are So Beautiful
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: By Leonard Cohen. A Song fic of Harry returning to the most beautiful girls of his life... R&R HHr fluff


_**Hello everyone, here is a new little shot I had in my brain for a veryyy long time, it's fluffy and cuty and stuff and it's one of my fav so far. **_

_**song You are So beautiful by Leonard Cohen**_

_**Story plot by me, characters belong to jkr**_

_**it's un-beta-ed fic so be patient with my errors guys, please read and review :)**_

_**Enjoy...**_

You Are So Beautiful By Leonard Cohen

_Songfic by Christina Potter 09_

Harry sighed tiredly as he flooed back in Grimmauld Place, number 12, he looked around and with the tinniest of grins he decided to go and she her first. His grin turned into a smile as he moved up the stairs to the second floor of his house and moved close to his bedroom. He opened the door carefully, guessing she'll be sleeping and he was right when he saw her flat on her back in the middle of the bed, her chest and stomach rising and falling slowly in the rhythm of her sleep.

_You are so beautiful  
To me  
You are so beautiful  
To me  
_

Harry felt his heart beating faster at the sight of his angel, she was so very beautiful. Peacefully sleeping after weeks, not caring of what happens around her as long as she has someone caring for her. Harry took his shoes off carefully not to make any noise and loosened his tie before taking off his cloak. He moved close to the bed and laid on the mattress on his side, careful not to disturb her, looking at the beauty in front of him.

_  
Can't you see_

Everything I hoped for  
You're everything I need

Harry smiled as she moved her head a bit and her brown hair moved with her getting bushy against the pillow. He wished he could see her eyes right now, those beautiful tender eyes, he didn't dare to wake her up however, he was smarter than doing so. His hand moved slowly close to her form and soon his fingertips were caressing her cheek lovingly. She reacted to the kiss and flattered her eyes a bit but remained asleep. Harry smiled at the sight.

_  
You are so beautiful  
to me  
_

Harry's hand moved down her stomach, his palm large on her tummy. A beautiful pink blouse with a teddy bear was on her above her diaper and a beautiful white bow was making her cute round face even more adorable. Her full lips parted and they formed a small "o" as she kept sleeping. Her cheeks were still round and chubby and rosy. Harry couldn't resist and leaned closer to her, he placed a soft kiss on her short dark curls and he smiled nervously as she stirred again and her hand flew to her mouth, her little lips capturing her small fingers in her sleep. Still sleeping she attempted to move but Harry made sure his little girl won't roll off the pillow Hermione had placed her on.

_  
You are so beautiful  
to me  
You are so beautiful  
To me  
_

The door of the bedroom's bathroom opened and Hermione showed up, she looked at Harry with a big smile and winked at him. Her hair was damp in water and a fluffy towel was wrapped around her slim figure. Hermione moved close to her and Harry's bed and climbed on the mattress smiling. She looked at little Lilly and then leaned above the infant and kissed Harry on the lips. He responded by capturing her lips with his and keeping her close to him by the shoulders.

'She fell asleep right after I fed her.' Hermione whispered and leaned close to the little girl, placing a kiss on the baby's nose. Harry smiled and nodded as he looked at his beautiful daughter and his wife, feeling his heart bursting in happiness for the most beautiful brunettes of the planet.

_  
Can't you see_

'I missed you,' Harry whispered as both he and Hermione watched their little girl sleeping peacefully. Hermione looked from her daughter to her husband.

'I will be back in action soon, love.' Hermione whispered and Harry smiled and nodded. 'We should put her in the crib and go and have lunch, I'm starving,' Hermione added and Harry's smile drop.

'Can't we stay a bit more?' he asked in a whisper as well and Hermione shook her head with a smile.

'She'll wake up if we stay, you know she feels our present and if we make any noise and she wakes, hell will break lose, again and I swear I'm tired of lulling her singing from Wannabe - Spice Girls to Frozen of Madonna so we go downstairs, now.' Hermione almost hissed and Harry chuckled and nodded. 

You're Everything I hoped for  
Everything I need

That moment, Lilly's eyes shot open and looked up at the ceiling. Harry felt his stomach dropping as he feared an outburst of tears from his little girl but his emerald eyed angel looked first at her mom and then at him and gave them both a toothless smile. Something she had managed to be doing the last days. Both Harry and Hermione let breaths of relief as their little girl stretched her small arms to touch their faces and both of them leaned closer for Lilly to grab their jaws with her tinny fingers.

They baby squealed and kicked her legs a few times, making her entire body move up and down on the pillow. She closed her mouth and a few bubbles appeared as she started chewing her saliva and letting it out of her mouth. Hermione grinned and gripped a tissue from her nightstand and wiped her baby's mouth carefully.

Lilly found that action really funny and started giggling madly as the soft tissue caressed her cheeks and jaw softly. Harry grinned at his little girl and decided to make her giggle even more. He raised her blouse with the teddy bear and started blowing on her stomach right above the diaper's waistline, making a funny noise which sent the infant giggling and squealing madly, she chocked once or twice and Harry took her in his arms as not to choke in her saliva.

The baby stopped laughing and calmed in her dad's hands, Harry placed her against him with her head in the crook of his neck and Lilly started nipping and babbling on her dad's neck, making Harry grin. Hermione smiled and stood up, dressed up in a gown and dried her hair with a spell, she took with her Lilly's dummy and smiled at Harry. She moved close to Harry and gave him another kiss on the lips as he stood up with their baby in his hug, letting the sweet baby sense of his daughter intoxicate him.

Hermione wrapped her arm around Harry's waist and together they moved out of their bedroom.

_You are so beautiful  
to me _

_

* * *

**Ook that was it guys, I really like the idea of Harry and Hermione's baby girl and when i saw a pic of a little baby the story formed itself in my brain. **_

**_this is the link with the baby picture in a banner i made for the story : i263./albums/ii129/TinaBellatrix/youaresobeautiful . jpg just copy and paste it and close the spaces before the jpg :)_**

**_Both "from light to darkness" and "HP and the Ultimate Love" have their second chaps up waiting for you_**

**_please tell me what u think of the shot :)_**

**_feedback is love_**


End file.
